Youre mine
by Hideyashu Shigemori
Summary: Ichigo kuliah di jurusan kedokteran.Dan kebanyakan atau seluruh penghuninya adalah cowok. Sehingga banyak dari para penghuninya yang pervert dan sebagainya.Saksikan kisah dan hubungan Kaien dan Ichigo Bad summary,RnR pliss! Request winter aoi sakura.Last chapter update! Yang mau request sequel dipersilahkan hehehe Change Pen name from Shuuaki Lover jadi Shuukai ShuShi KaiHisa Lov
1. Chapter 1

**You`re Mine!**

**By:ShuShi**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Bleach itu punya Tie kubo-Soutaichou(?)**

**Rated : M**

**Warning: : Yaoi,Boys love,Gajeness,lebayness,OOC!**

**Don`t like don`t read!**

**Request Winter aoi sakura  
**

* * *

Ichigo kuliah di jurusan kedokteran. Dan kebanyakan atau seluruh penghuninya adalah cowok. Sehingga banyak dari para penghuninya yang pervert dan sebagainya. Seperti pagi ini.

"Baboon lo apa-apaan sih?!"gerutu Ichigo kesal

"Aduh,manis jangan galak gitu dong,gw sayang sama-BUAK!"Renji langsung tepar karena di kick Ichigo,dan Gol! Masuk ke tempat sampah.

"Medokusei!"gerutu Ichigo lalu masuk ke kelas.

Di kelas

"Wah,pagi-pagi udah olahraga ya,Ichigo-kun,"kata Hisagi terkekeh

"Gimana lagi,Hisagi-kun,gara-gara siapa coba,"gerutu Ichigo

"Chigo!~~"Sorak Kaien dan langsung memeluk Ichigo

"Woi!Kai!Lepasin gw bego!"kata Ichigo berontak

"Aduh, sayang banget sama lo,Lo wangi bener kayak bidadari,"kata Kaien yang masih meluk Ichigo

"Woi!Kai!Lo gw habisin juga lo!Hisa!dari pada lo cengegesan mending lo bantuin gw!"gerutu Ichigo

"Sorry, bukunya JokoWi,orang pacaran itu gak baik diganggu,"kata Hisagi

"Sialan lo!Woi!"kata Ichigo yang masih berontak.

"Wah,pagi-pagi udah mesra banget,"comment Kusaka,lalu duduk di samping Hisagi dan merangkulnya.

"Siapa yang mesra baka!"gerutu Ichigo yang masih berontak

"Eh,tumben udah datang jam segini,"kata Hisagi kaget

"Hehehe,gw kangen sama lo manis,"kata Kusaka

Hisagi langsung blushing. Kusaka hanya tertawa lalu memeluk Hisagi erat.

"Woi!Kai!Ichi itu milik gw!"kata Ggio

"Enak aja lo!"kata Kaien

"Woi!Lo bedua minggir dari pacar gw,"kata Renji

"Lo yang minggir baboon!"sorak KaiGio

"Woi!Kai lepasin gw baka!"

"Gak,gw. Lo cium dulu baru gw lepasin,"kata Kaien nyengir

"Siialan lo!"gerutu Ichigo keki

"Kai,bentar lagi Pak Aizen masuk tuh,"kata Kusaka

"Iya-iya,"kata Kaien lalu langsung mengecup bibir Ichigo dan pergi

"Sialan lo Kai!"gerutu Ichigo blushing

"Enak gak,Chi?"tanya Hisagi tertawa

"Enak jidat lo!"gerutu Ichigo keki

"Udah,ntar juga lo suka kog,"kata Hisagi

"Enak aja!"gerutu Ichigo

Saat Istirahat

"Chi-Chan!"Sorak Kaien,Renji dan Ggio

Ichigo hanya geleng-geleng dengan 3 orang yang gak waras ini.

"Chi!bagian gw mana?masa Kai iya gw gak,"kata Renji bersungut-sungut

"Iya tuh, juga gak ada,"kata Ggio

"Lo pikir gw apaan?! Gw habisin juga lo semua!"gerutu Ichigo kesal

Kaien kembali mendekati Ichigo dan mengecup bibirnya,lalu memaksa masuk lidahnya dan menjelajahi mulut Ichigo,lalu melepaskan ciuman tersebut.

"Kai!Sialan lo!"gerutu Ichigo

"Udah,gw tau lo suka,Kog. Buktinya lo gak melawan kan,pas gw nyium lo,"kata Kaien nyengir

Ichigo langsung blushing.

"Uh!gw benci sama lo!"kata Ichigo kesal

Kaien tiba-tiba menarik tangan Ichigo ,sehingga Ichigo kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh dalam pelukan Kaien.

"Jangan marah-marah gitu dong,Chi-koi,"kata Kaien mengelus rambut Ichigo

"Lepasin gw baka!"kata Ichigo yang masih berontak

"Rambut lo halus koi,wangi lagi. Gw makin cinta sama lo,"kata Kaien mempererat pelukanya.

"Kai,bagi-bagi dong,"kata Ggio

"O tidak bisa! lo pikir dia apaan ?!"kata Kaien

"Ih,pelit lo Kai,"gerutu Renji

"Kalau masalah ini harus,udah lo cari yang lain aja!Ichi itu punya gw!"kata Kaien

"Eh,enak aja siapa yan-Mph!"

Kaien kembali mengecup bibir Ichigo dan mengulumnya lembut. Dan kembali memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Ichigo,lalu mengeksplor mulut Ichigo. Kemudian menghisap bibir bawah Ichigo,sehingga Ichigo mengerang. Setelah beberapa saat ia melepaskan ciuman tersebut.

"Dasar,Ren ayo cabut!"kata Ggio

"Ayo!"kata Renji keki

Kaien hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan,Ia kembali tersenyum saat Ichigo bersandar di pundaknya dan nafasnya terengah-engah. Wajahnya udah seperti tomat.

"Chi,lo manis banget,gw sayang sama lo,sayang banget,"kata Kaien sambil menjilat belakang telinga Ichigo.

"Mmmh..Ah.."Ichigo hanya mendesah nikmat. Lalu Kaien segera mengulum daun telinga Ichigo,sambil sesekali menggigitnya.

"Umh..Ah..Ungh.."Desah Ichigo

Lalu Kaien segera menghisap dan menggigit pelan belakang leher Ichigo untuk membuat kissmark. Ia terus melakukan hal itu hingga muncul tanda kemerahan di leher Ichigo. Kaien tersenyum,sambil berbisik.

"Chi,lo milik gw. Gak ada yang boleh nyentuh lo,selain gw,"kata Kaien

Ichigo kembali mengerang saat merasakan nafas hangat Kaien di lehernya.

Lalu Kaien mengubah posisi dan menindih Ichigo ke pohon sakura tersebut,lalu kembali mengulum bibirnya lembut.

"Mmh..Ahh.."desah Ichigo

Kaien hanya tersenyum,saat Ichigo mengalungkan tanganya di leher Kaien,dan membalas ciumanya itu. Lalu Kaien mengajak lidah Ichigo untuk bermain. Lalu mereka melepaskan ciuman panas itu karena kebutuhan oksigen. Kaien hanya tersenyum,lalu menjilat saliva di pinggir bibir Ichigo.

Lalu Kaien langsung duduk di samping Ichigo.

"Chi,Aishiteru yo,"kata Kaien tersenyum

"Aishiteru yo,Kai,"kata Ichigo

Lalu beberapa saat kemudian Ichigo tertidur dan bersandar di pundak Kaien.

Kaien hanya tersenyum,dan membiarkan Ichigo bersandar di pundaknya,dan tanganya melingkar di lenganya. Kaien mengecup kening Ichigo lembut.

"Good nite,Koi,"kata Kaien tersenyum,sambil mengelus kepala Ichigo.

**~TBC...**

"**Yey!saya bikin Fic Yaoi!"sorak ShuShi**

"**Emang lo pertama kali bikinya?"tanya Ichigo**

"**Kalau yang sendiri sih, kalau collab udah banyak,"kata ShuShi**

"**Wah,gak sabar gw bisa main lebih jauh sama si Ichi neh?"tanya Kaien**

"**Ya tunggu aja dulu.O ya ini requesanya Winter Aoi suka dengan KaiIchinya."kata ShuShi**

"**Don`t forget to Review ya!"kata semuanya**


	2. Chapter 2

**You`re Mine!**

**By:ShuShi**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Bleach itu punya Tite kubo-Soutaichou(?)**

**Rated : M**

**Warning: : Yaoi,Boys love,Gajeness,lebayness,OOC!**

**Don`t like don`t read!**

* * *

Pagi ini seperti biasa Ichigo berangkat ke kampusnya,namun ada yang berbeda hari ini. Di perempatan jalan menuju ke kampusnya telah terlihat seorang cowok dengan rambut hitam keunguan yang masih asik main Hp sambil bersandar pada salah satu dinding di gang tersebut.

"Loh,Kaien?Lo ngapain disini?"tanya Ichigo bingung

Yang dipanggil hanya tersenyum, lalu berjalan ke arah Ichigo.

"Pagi, Chi-koi,"kata Kaien sambil mengacak rambut Ichigo

"Lo apa-apaan sih,"gerutu Ichigo

Kaien hanya tertawa,lalu dengan santainya mengandeng Ichigo.

"Woi!Kai!aduh.. "gerutu Ichigo keki

"Koi!jangan cemberut gitu dong,"kata Kaien mencubit pipi kanannya.

"Aduh,sakit bego! Lagian gw cowok,bukan cewek!"gerutu Ichigo

"Gw tau Koi,tapi lo jauuhh lebih manis dari pada cewek,"kata Kaien lagi, yang sontak membuat Ichigo langsung blushing. Kaien hanya terkekeh dengan sikap Ichigo yang malu-malu mau itu.

Lalu tepat di depan orang banyak. Dengan santainya Kaien mengecup bibir Ichigo. Sehingga banyak orang-orang yang berteriak histeris. Ichigo berusaha untuk melepaskan ciuman tersebut,tapi gagal. Ia hanya mengutuki tingkah kekasihnya yang senang bikin sensasi ini. Setelah beberapa saat ia melepaskan ciuman tersebut,Ichigo hanya kesal dan menahan malu karena tingkah kekasih barunya ini. Dalam hati ia menyesal juga kenapa kemarin dia harus menyatakan cintanya langsung seperti ini. Kaien hanya tersenyum, lalu kembali mengandeng Ichigo pergi dari tempat itu.

* * *

Di kelas

"Gila Lo bro! Pagi-pagi udah mesra-mesraan di depan umum,"comment Kusaka

"Wajib itu Bro! Itte!"kata Kaien meringis karena langsung dapat jitakan dari kekasihnya itu.

"Dasar,mesra banget ya pagi-pagi,bikin iri neh,"kata Kusaka terkekeh

"Gebetan lo,Si Hisa itu mana?"tanya Kaien

"Belum datang tuh,Eh itu dia, Shu-Koi!"sorak Kusaka sambil melambai-lambai gak jelas

Hisagi hanya menahan kesal dengan tingkah kekasihnya yang bikin malu ini. Ia serasa pengen menghajar kekasihnya ini habis-habisan,karena banyak yang memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh. Dengan agak kesal,ia langsung menuju ke tempat Kusaka dan-

BUAK!

"Itte!"gerutu Kusaka karena dapat jitakan sayang dari kekasihnya itu.

"Woi!baka,lo jangan manggil yang aneh-aneh gitu,"gerutu Hisagi kesal

"Aduh,Shu-koi. Jangan gitu dong, jadi kalau gak ada orang mau lebih neh,"kata Kusaka nyengir

Hisagi hanya blushing dan membuang muka. Kusaka hanya tertawa, sambil merangkul kekasihnya itu.

"Aduh,mesra banget neh. Kusa gimana kalau kita double date neh?"kata Kaien

"Boleh,kenapa nggak ya,gak Shu-koi?"kata Kusaka yang masih asik menggoda kekasihnya itu.

"Loh,Lo mau kemana Chi?"tanya Kaien melihat Ichigo yang beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Pak Aizen masuk tih,"kata Ichigo singkat

Kaien menarik lengan Ichigo lalu mengecupnya lembut,kemudian melepaskan ciumanya tersebut.

Kaien kembali terkekeh dengan Ichigo yang kembali blushing.

"Udah,Shu. Lo disini aja gak apa-apa kog,"kata Kusaka yang masih memeluk erat kekasihnya itu. Mau tak mau Hisagi segera menggunakan rayuan mautnya pada Kusaka.

"Udah,aku pindah aja,nanti aku gak konsen lagi. Di tambah lagi,kalau disini bisa-bisa aku mikirin kamu terus Kusa-kun,"kata Hisagi dengan nada manja,dan imut

"Iya-iya deh, Koi. "kata Kusaka melepas pelukanya.

"Makasih,Kusa-kun,"kata Hisagi tersenyum lalu mengecup bibir Kusaka dan pergi ke tempat duduknya.

"Kusa,gila lo,"gumam Kaien

Kusaka hanya nyengir.

"Ya iyalah,Shu-koi kan sayang sama gw,lagian dia pasti ketagihan tiap making love sama gw,"kata Kusaka

"Eh,lo udah melakukan yang begituan dengan dia?"kata Kaien cengo

"Ya udah dong,saat malam jadian malahan. Gila banget dia beda bener deh,kalau udah melakukan itu. Malahan malah dia yang nagih-nagih mulu,"kata Kusaka lagi

"Wah,gak nyangka gw,"kata Kaien

"Emang lo belum pernah ngelakuinya dengan si Ichi?"tanya Kusaka lagi

"Ya belum lah,gw mau lebih dekat dulu dengan dia. "kata Kaien

"Heh! Sok Puitis lo,"kata Kusaka

* * *

Saat keluar main

Hisagi dan Ichigo lagi duduk di bawah pohon sakura,sambilmenunggu Kaien dan Kusaka yang dapat hukuman karena tidak memperhatikan pelajaran.

"Eh?jadi lo masih virgin neh,Chi?"tanya Hisagi

"Ya iyalah,emang napaA?"tanya Ichigo

"Gw pikir lo udah ngelakuinya sama Kai,"kata Hisagi lagi

"Ya belum lah,"kata Ichigo blushing

"Lo tau sekali nyoba lo pasti ketagihan. Gw jamin,"kata Hisagi lagi

"Emang lo udah pernah ngelakuinya?"tanya Ichigo

"Udah,kog. Malahan saat jadian gw sama Kusa langsung melakukanya,"kata Hisagi santai

"Gak sakit tuh.. "tanya Ichigo

"Awalnya sih iya,tapi makin lama makin enak bro,gila banget dah. "kata Hisagi

"Jadi lo udah sering melakukanya?"tanya Ichigo

"Banget,malahan tiap mampir ke rumahnya tuh,"kata Hisagi

Ichigo hanya menelan ludah dan agak blushing membayangkan hal itu. Sedangkan baru sekedar kissing aja udah bikin dia blushing,apalagi kalau hal itu.

"Lo mau gak ngelakuinya sama Kai? Kalau mau gw bantuin neh,"kata Hisagi nyengir

"Eh.. tapi.. ano.. etto.. "

"Udah,tenang aja. Jadi gimana,lo mencintai dia seutuhnya kan?"tanya Hisagi lagi

Ichigo hanya mengangguk

"Ya udah,besok siang jam 2 temui gw di sini,"kata Hisagi lagi

"Err.. ya.. "gumam Ichigo

"Wah,serius bener ngomongin apa neh?"tanya Kaien yang langsung merangkul Ichigo

"Gak ada apa-apa kog,"kata Ichigo yang masih blushing

Hisagi hanya menahan tawa.

"Sorry lama Shu,"kata Kusaka mengecup kening Hisagi

"Iya,gak apa-apa kog,"kata Hisagi menyandarkan diri pada Kusaka

"Lalu mereka asik mengobrol.

* * *

Pulang sekolah

"Kusa.. "

"Eh,ada apa Shu?"tanya Kusaka

"Jadi gini,lo mau gak bantuin gw,"kata Hisagi

"Eh,bantuin apa?"tanya Kusaka bingung

"Gini gw udah denger katanya Ichigo masih virgin,jadi gimana caranya supaya mereka berdua making love. Gak seru kan,masa udah pacaran belum melakukanya,"kata Hisagi

"Ya itu dia,jadi lo punya rencana?"tanya Kusaka

"Punya dong,"kata Hisagi nyengir

"Lo the best deh,Koi,"kata Kusaka mengulum bibir Hisagi dan menekanya ke dinding sekolah untuk memperdalam ciumanya. Lalu ia menyelipkan lidahnya dan memeriksa mulut kekasihnya menyelipkan tanganya ke dalam baju ke kasihnya dan memilin nipplenya,untuk menambah rangsangan pada kekasihnya itu.

"Mmh.. ahh.. "desah Hisagi di sela-sela ciumanya.

Kusaka hanya tersenyum,lalu semakin menindih kekasihnya itu,sehingga tubuh mereka bersentuhan,meski masih dilapisi pakaian. Ia langsung menggesekkan kejantananya yang sudah menegang itu dengan milik kekasihnya,sehingga kekasihnya kembali mengerang. Setelah beberapa saat Kusaka melepaskan ciuman tersebut,sehingga terbentuk benang-benang saliva di antara mereka. Lalu ia menjilat saliva yang menetes dari bibir kekasihnya itu.

"Lo tau,Shu. Lo selalu bisa ya bikin gw horny,"kata Kusaka lagi

Hisagi hanya tersenyum,lalu melingkarkan lenganya di leher Kusaka.

"Jadi apa rencana lo?"

"Jadi begini.. "kata Hisagi membisikkan sesuatu,dan Kusaka langsung nyengir.

"Ide bagus,Koi. Lanjutin di rumah yuk,"kata Kusaka

"Iya deh.. "kata Hisagi

Lalu mereka berdua pulang dari sekolah itu.

* * *

TBC~

* * *

"Yay! Update juga ahirnya!gommen buat yang udah nungguin cerita ini. Hehehe,"kata ShuShi nyengir

"Dasar,author sarap,"gerutu Kaien

"Nah mari kita lihat Reviewnya,yang peratama dari **Winter aoi sakura, **gommen saya masih belum tega untuk nyiksa Ichi buat sementara mungkin nanti iya,hehehe."kata ShuShi

"Biarin aja,Chi-koi juga gak nolak kog,"kata Kaien kembali mengecup bibir Ichigo.

"Lalu dari Rie-chan, ini saya lanjutin. Sorry lama hehe,"

"Oke Minna RNR pliss!" kata semuanya


	3. Chapter 3

**You`re Mine!**

**By:ShuShi**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Bleach itu punya Tite kubo-Soutaichou(?)**

**Rated : M**

**Warning: : Yaoi,Boys love,Gajeness,lebayness,OOC!,Mistypo,Bad EYD,LEMON!,dan sebagainya**

**Don`t like don`t read!**

* * *

Keesokan harinya

"Drrt... Drrt... "

Dengan rasa malas Ichigo meraih Hpnya yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya. Dahinya berkerut saat melihat ada sebuah pesan dari nomor yang tidak di kenalnya. Karena penasaran ia pun membuka Hpnya tersebut

From: 081995628888

Pagi,Hime. Apa kabar?

Ichigo semakin mengerutkan dahinya saat membaca sms tersebut.

Lalu ia membalas sms tersebut

To: 081995628888

Kau salah kirim. Aku bukan Orihime.

Setelah itu Ichigo langsung mengirimnya. Beberapa saat kemudian Hpnya kembali bergetar, dan sebuah pesan dari nomor yang sama muncul.

From: 081995628888

Siapa bilang, aku tidak mencari Orihime kog. Yang aku cari pemilik Hp ini, Kau Ichigo Kurosaki Kan?

Karena bosan,ahirnya diabaikannya pesan masuk tak bermutu itu. Lalu ia keluar kamar dan menuju ke kamar mandi.

* * *

**Kaien Pov`s**

'Kog nggak di balas ya?' kataku bingung.

'Jangan-jangan gue ditipu lagi sama Hisagi dan Kusaka. Sialan tuh mahluk!' gerutuku dalam hati

Sudah 15 menit,tapi belum ada balasanya. Ahirnya kuputuskan untuk meneleponya.

Hingga ahirnya pada percobaan ke tiga baru di angkat.

"Halo?"tanya seseorang

"Loe kan? Shirosaki? Lah... emang ini nomor loe?" tanyaku kaget

"Eh, Kaien ya? Nggak ini nomor adik gue si Ichigo. " kata Shirosaki

"Lah,terus orangnya kemana?" tanyaku

"Lagi mandi tuh, eh itu dia. Bentar Kai..."

Maka dengan sabar aku menunggu

**End Of Kaien Pov`s**

* * *

**Ichigo Pov`s**

Saat kembali ke kamar aku bingung melihat seorang Pria dengan rambut putih,dan mata bewarna keemasan dia kakakku Shirosaki. Dia sedang memainkan Hpku.

"Woi,Ichigo!" panggil Shirosaki

"Ada apa Shiro-nii?" tanyaku bingung

"Nih,temen loe dari tadi nelpon mulu," kata shirosaki lalu menyerahkan Hpku lalu keluar.

'Siapa ya?'

Lalu langsung ku jawab telepon itu.

"Halo?"

"Aduh.. Ichi-koi, kau kemana saja? Kenapa sms ku tak di balas?" tanya seseorang

"Eh?Kaien ya?" tanyaku

"Iya,Koi! Ini aku. Aduh,masa gak kenal sih.. " gerutu Kaien

"dasar,lo dapate no gue dari mana?" tanyaku

"Hehehe dari Kusaka. " katanya lagi

"Hah? Seingat gue. Gue gak pernah tuh berhubungan sama dia," kataku bingung

"Maksudnya dari pacar Kusaka Koi," kata Kaien terkekeh

'Hisa sialan! Gue cabik-cabik juga tuh anak!' maki ku dalam hati

"Koi, pagi-pagi jangan marah-marah gitu dong," kata Kaien lagi

"Jadi loe ada perlu apa nelpon gue?" tanyaku

"Ya gue Cuma mau tau ke adaan loe aja Koi," kata Kaien

"Dasar... gue baik-baik aja,nah sudah dulu," kataku

"Oke deh, Love you Koi," kata Kaien lalu mematikan telepon tersebut.

Entah kenapa wajahku terasa memanas saat mendengar suaranya yang khas itu. Segera kubuang pikiran tersebut jauh-jauh.

**End Of Ichigo Pov`s**

* * *

Setelah kejadian tersebut, Ichigo segera keluar dari kamar .

"Nee.. pagi-pagi udah di telepon pacar tersayang neh, Berry," kata shirosaki terkekeh

"Urusai neh!" gerutu Ichigo

"Jujur gue nggak nyangka kalau adek gue bisa pacaran dengan mantan kapten team basket itu. " kata Shirosaki lagi

"Eh,mantan kapten team basket?" kata Ichigo bingung

"Masa loe nggak tau sih? Payah loe!" kata Shirosaki terkekeh

"Tunggu dulu,jadi dia yang cedera saat pertandingan basket waktu itu?" tanya Ichigo kaget

"Yep,begitulah. Emang loe nggak tau kalau dia itu kapten team basket?" tanya Shirosaki lagi

"Nggak. Jujur gue nggak tau tuh. Terus kenapa dia keluar dari team basket?" kata Ichigo

"Aduh.. Berry. Dia tidak bisa ikut lagi, beberapa tulang di kaki dan lengannya patah. Dan di samping itu dia masih trauma banget deh, makanya gue bingung kog dia bisa nelpon loe. Apalagi semenjak kejadian itu, temennya paling-paling ya hanya gue sebagai senpainya dan Kusaka itu. " kata Shirosaki lagi

"O gitu.. " kata Ichigo

"Gue tau, lo pasti hawatir kan?" goda Shirosaki

"Eh.. apa.. en-enak aja.. " kata Ichigo terbata dan bisa di pastikan wajahnya sudah sangat merah

Shirosaki kembali tertawa, lalu berkata

"Nih, gue punya alamatnya Berry. Lo samperin dia deh," kata Shirosaki lagi

"Eh.. ta-ta-tapi gu-gue.. "

"Udah, loe beruntung loh. Bisa dekat denganya, ditambah lagi dia kan lumayan tampan," kata Shirosaki lagi

Lalu tanpa sadar, Ichigo mengambil alamat tersebut dan pergi. Shirosaki yang melihatnya hanya tertawa ngakak.

* * *

**Ichigo Pov`s**

'Kenapa aku menjadi hawatir dengan si bego ini? Apa benar yang di katakan Shiro-nii? Tapi tidak mungkin juga deh, kalau dia bohong. Ah,mending langsung ku pastikan saja,' gumamku.

Lalu aku langsung menuju ke alamat tersebut. Ternyata Kaien tinggal tidak begitu jauh dari rumahku. Pantas saja kemarin dia bisa nunggu di gang ini. Lalu ahirnya aku berhasil menemukan rumahnya. Sebuah rumah dengan cat bewarna biru. Lalu aku pun memencet bel di pintu rumahnya tersebut. Tiba-tiba saja jantungku berdetak cepat dan aku merasa sangat gugup, aku ingin pergi dari tempat ini, tapi langkahku serasa tertahan. Bisa kurasakan wajahku kembali memanas. Apalagi saat pintu rumah itu terbuka dan orang itu muncul.

"Loh? Ichi ada apa?" tanyanya bingung

"Err.. ano.. gue.. " tiba-tiba aku kembali gugup

Dia hanya tersenyum lalu berkata,

"Ya udah, ayo masuk dulu," katanya sambil tersenyum ramah

"Umm.. iya.. " kataku lalu mengikutinya masuk ke dalam.

Rumahnya benar-benar rapi, sangat rapi bisa di bilang.

"Ichi, kau duduk saja dulu. Aku ke dapur sebentar," katanya lagi

"Er.. eh.. ya.. " kataku gugup

'Sial!Sial! kenapa aku gugup begini?' gerutuku dalam hati

Setelah beberapa saat ia kembali dengan membawa dua gelas teh dan memberikanya padaku.

"Minum dulu nih," katanya

"Eh.. iya.. " kataku lalu meneguk teh tersebut

"Jadi ada apa ya?" tanya Kaien lagi

"Ano.. ku dengar dari Shiro katanya lo cedera karena basket ya?" tanyaku

Kaien hanya tertawa lalu berkata

"Memang sih,tapi itu setahun yang lalu. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa kog," katanya lagi sambil tersenyum

"Jadi kau tidak mau ikut basket lagi?" tanyaku

"Ingin sih,tapi trauma yang ku alami masih belum bisa membuatku untuk ikut basket dulu," katanya lagi

"Ano... jadi kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya ku lagi

"Tenang saja Koi, aku tidak apa-apa kog. Makasih udah menghawatirkanku," katanya sambil tersenyum

Bisa kurasakan wajahku semakin memanas saat melihat senyumnya itu. Begitu lembut,dan charming. Entah kenapa ku menginginkannya atau lebih tepat memlikinya. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa,tapi hatiku menginginkanya. Tanpa sadar, segera ku kecup bibirnya lembut. Kaien mungkin agak kaget dengan tindakanku ini, tapi dia tidak melawan. Dia malah semakin mempereat pelukannya. Lalu dibiarkanya lidahku masuk ke mulutnya,dan bermain di sana. Ku lingkarkan lenganku di lehernya untuk memperdalam ciuman tersebut dan aku kembali mendesah dan mengerang saat Kaien menghisap dan menggigit lidahku perlahan. Setelah beberapa saat ku lepaskan ciuman tersebut. Membiarkan benang-benang saliva menetes di dagu. Bisa kurasakan wajahku yang semakin memanas, sama Kaien juga begitu. Dia masih berusaha menyesuaikan nafasnya.

Setelah beberapa saat aku menyandarkan diriku di pundaknya.

"Kai... aishiteru.. hontou ni aishiteru. Jangan tinggalkan aku," gumamku

"Aishiteru Yo, Ichi. Tenang saja aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu," gumam Kaien lalu kembali mengecupku.

**End Of Ichigo Pov`s**

* * *

**Kusaka Pov`s**

Di luar aku,Hisagi dan shiro-senpai mengintip semuanya.

"Mission succes!," gumam shirosaki sambil menyeringai

"Yep, ini semua berkat Shiro-senpai," kataku

"Sama-sama. Ya udah gue cabut dulu," kata shirosaki lalu pergi.

"Kusa ayo," kata Hisagi menarik lenganku

"Ayo," kata ku

Lalu kami pun pergi

**End Of Kusaka Pov`s**

* * *

"Kai..." gumam Ichigo

"Ada apa Chi?" tanya Kaien

"Gue sayang banget sama loe," kata Ichigo sambil mengeratkan pelukannya

"Gue juga Chi. " kata Kaien

"Kai, gue mau jadi milik lo seutuhnya," gumam Ichigo lagi

"Eh, serius lo?" tanya Kaien

"Serius dong," kata Ichigo lagi

* * *

***Lemon start here.. ***

Kaien hanya tersenyum, lalu mengecup kening Ichigo lembut dan mengendongnya ala bridal style ke kamar. Sesampainya di kamar ia segera membaringkan Ichigo di tempat tidur.

"Kai... "

"Apa Chi?" tanya Kaien

Ichigo hanya tersenyum ,lalu dalam waktu singkat ia menukar posisi sehingga Kaien berada di bawah. Ichigo hanya tersenyum lalu kembali mengecup bibir Kaien dan mengulumnya lembut. Kaien hanya mengerang dan menahan belakang kepala Ichigo untuk memperdalam ciuman tersebut. Setelah beberapa saat ia melepaskan ciuman tersebut,membiarkan saliva mengalir di sudut bibirnya. Lalu Ichigo segera menjilati bibir Kaien dan menjilat saliva yang menetes di ujung bibirnya. Setelah itu, Ichigo membuka segera membuka baju yang di pakai Kaien dan melemparnya. Ichigo hanya tersenyum memandangi tubuh kekasihnya itu. Lalu ia segera menggigit perpotongan leher Kaien dengan lembut dan menghisapnya perlahan untuk meninggalkan tanda kemerahan di sana. Setelah puas, Ichigo mulai menjilat nipplenya dan memainkanya dengan ujung lidah,sehingga Kaien kembali mengerang.

"Mh.. Unh.. Ichigo... " erang Kaien saat Ichigo memasukkan nipplenya yang sudah mengeras ke dalam mulutnya dan mengulumnya. Setelah puas ia berpindah ke yang satu lagi dan melakukan hal yang sama, sehingga Kaien kembali mengerang. Puas dengan memberikan sentuhan pada nipple kekasihnya, Ichigo kembali membuat tandakemerahan di dada sixpack kekasihnya itu.

Lalu ia kembali mengecup bibir kekasihnya itu dengan lembut, kemudian melepaskan ciuman tersebut. Ia membelai lembut pipi kekasihnya yang sudah memerah itu. Dan menjilat daun telinga kekasihnya lalu menggigitnya perlahan.

"Ichi.. ahh.. Hah.. " erang Kaien

Setelah puas, Ichigo kembali melakukan pekerjaanya. Di lepaskanya celana yang di pakai ke kasihnya itu, dan membiarkan kejantananya masih terbungkus kain tersebut. Dengan lembut di remasnya kejantanan kekasihnya itu dan di kecupnya perlahan. Sehingga Kaien semakin mengerang merasakan sensasi nikmat yang menjalar di tubuhnya itu. Lalu Ichigo segera membuka celana kekasihnya itu, dan ia kembali tersenyum saat melihat kejantanan Kekasihnya yang sudah menegang itu. Di usapnya perlahan,sehingga Kaien semakin mengerang. Lalu mulai di kecupnya kepala kejantanan tersebut,sehingga Kaien hanya mendesis menahan rangsangan yang di berikan pada tubuhnya ini. Lalu Ichigo mulai menjilat kejantanan tersebut,hingga ke selangkanganya,sehingga Erangan Kaien semakin keras.

"Ichi.. Go! Ahh.. Mmh .. " erang Kaien saat lidah Ichigo sudah bermain di selangkanganya dan menjilat lubangnya itu. Nafas Kaien semakin sesak karena menahan klimaks yang akan keluar. Setelah puas membasahi lubang kekasihnya dengan saliva, Ichigo kembali memanjakan kejantanan Kaien yang telah meneteskan cairan precum itu. Dijilatnya perlahan cairan itu,sedang tanganya asik meremas kejantanan tersebut. Lalu ia segera memasukkan kejantanan tersebut ke dalam mulutnya dan mulai mengulumnya. Sedang jari-jarinya di masukkannya ke dalam lubang Kaien yang telah basah dengan salivanya itu. Digerakkanya satu jari tersebut, mencoba mencari prostat kekasihnya itu. Hingga ahirnya Kaien mengerang keras saat Ichigo menekan titik terdalam dalam tubuhnya itu. Ichigo hanya tersenyum, lalu kembali memainkan jarinya di sana, kulumanya juga semakin cepat. Di pompanya kejantanan Kaien yang berada di dalam mulutnya itu dengan menaik turunkan kepalanya,hingga Ichigo mengerang saat kejantanan Kaien menyentuh tenggorokanya. Ichigo bisa merasakan Kaien yang hampir mencapai puncaknya itu. Di pompanya terus kejantanan Kaien yang berada di dalam mulutnya, dan di mainkan nya jarinya di daerah prostat tersebut. Hingga

"Uh... Ichi... gw mau kelu- Ar ahgh... " erang Kaien saat spermanya keluar dan menumpahkanya di dalam mulut Ichigo. Ichigo segera menelan cairan tersebut, setelah semua cairan tersebut keluar kembali di kecup dan di jilatnya kejantanan kekasihnya itu. Kaien hanya terengah-engah dan nafasnya tak karuan. Lalu ia tersenyum pada Ichigo yang berbaring di sampingnya.

" Tidak ku sangka ternyata kau ahli juga ya,Koi, "gumam Kaien sambil terkekeh

Ichigo hanya tersenyum

"Baiklah,giliran gue selanjutnya," kata Kaien tersenyum

**TBC**

**( sambungan lemonya di chapter depan yang tadi baru warming up **

**hehe#dihajar Readers!)**

* * *

"Ahirnya update juga, gommen buat readers yang udah menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini. Hontou ni gommenasai. Ahir-ahir ini saya agak sibuk dan kegiatan Kuliah menyita segala aktivitas saya. Di tambah lagi hari rabu harus Ujian mid," kata ShuShi

"woi! Malah curhat lo!" kata Kaien

"Oke kita lihat Reviewnya, yang pertama dari **Kimono-san**. Hwa.. gomen hontou ni gomennasai. Saya memang sangat ceroboh dalam hal typo, Makasih udah mau ngasih saran dan mereview fic gaje ini. Semoga yang ini feel dan alurnya lebih baik dari sebelumnya. " kata ShusShi

"Lalu dari **winter aoi Sakura,** ya iyalah*blushing berat*.Err.. ya kau tau sendiri deh.. " kata Ichigo

"Baca aja hehehe,saya muncul loh," kata Shirosaki

"Hehehe Wajib itu-Buak!" Kaien dan Kusaka tepar di lempar kulkas sama HisaIchi

"Hehehe saya usahain,makasih udah mereview. Selanjutnya dari Guest-san niatnya sih pengen tapi terkadang ide mampet di tengah-tengah dan juga aktivitas saya ini yang agak sibuk. Hehehe nih udah saya bikin kog. Makasih udah mereview Guest-san. " kata Shushi

"Oke Minna see U in the next chapter!" kata semuanya


	4. Chapter 4

**You`re Mine!**

**By:ShuShi**

**Disclaimer : Bleach itu punya Tite kubo-Soutaichou(?)**

**Rated : M**

**Warning: : Yaoi,Boys love,Gajeness,lebayness,OOC!,Mistypo,Bad EYD,LEMON!,dan sebagainya**

**Don`t like don`t read!**

* * *

Kaien segera membalik posisi kini Ichigo berada di bawahnya. Segera di ciumnya dan dikulumnya bibir Ichigo, yang bagi Kaien manis bagai strawberry itu. Setelah puas,diselipkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Ichigo lalu di eksplorenya mulut Ichigo,dari gigi hingga ke rahangnya. Lalu ia mengajak lidah Ichigo untuk bertanding. Kaien berhasil mendominasi ciuman tersebut. Ichigo hanya mengerang disela-sela ciuman panas tersebut. Ia mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Kaien untuk memperdalam ciuman tersebut.

"Mmh.. " erang Ichigo disela-sela ciuman tersebut

Setelah beberapa saat karena kebutuhan akan oksigen,dilepaskan ciuman panas tersebut. Membiarkan benang-benang saliva perlahan putus. Kaien hanya tersenyum melihat Ichigo yang sudah terengah-engah, wajahnya merah merona. Ichigo benar-benar terlihat menggoda dengan mukanya yang memerah,tatapan matanya yang sayu,serta nafasnya yang terengah-engah dan saliva di sudut bibirnya. Kaien hanya menjilat bibir dengan pemandangan indah tersebut. Lalu dibukanya perlahan kemeja yang dipakai Ichigo, sehingga memperlihatkan dada bidang serta nipplenya.

Kaien segera menjilat leher Ichigo dan mengigitnya pelan lalu menghisapnya. Meninggalkan tanda kemerahan di leher kekasihnya itu. Ichigo mengangkat kepalanya untuk memberikan akses lebih pada Kaien. Hingga dalam sekejap leher Ichigo telah dipenuhi dengan tanda kemerahan. Kaien kembali tersenyum, lalu dikecupnya sekilas bibir Ichigo dan kembali dikulumnya. Setelah puas,ia kembali menggoda Ichigo,dimainkanya nipple kekasihnya itu dengan telunjuk dan jempolnya.

"Ungh... Ha.. Kaien.. " erang Ichigo nikmat

Kaien hanya tersenyum,lalu di jilatnya nipple kanan Ichigo dan digigitnya perlahan kemudian dihisapnya sedang tangan kirinya memilin nipple kirinya. Sehingga Ichigo semakin mengerang atas sentuhan yang diberikan kekasihnya itu. Lalu melakukan hal yang sama pada nipple yang lain,hingga kedua nipplenya mengeras. Lalu Kaien menjilat pusar dan bagian perut Ichigo sambil mengecupnya dan membuat tanda kemerahan disana.

"Horny banget,Koi~," goda Kaien sambil tersenyum

"Berhenti-lah meng-umh.. godaku.. " desah Ichigo saat Kaien menekan kejantananya yang telah menegang.

"Wah,nggak sabaran banget ne," gumam Kaien, lalu menurunkan celana Ichigo. Membiarkan kejantanan Ichigo hanya dibungkus oleh dalamanya. Kaien kembali tersenyum, lalu mengecup kejantanan Ichigo yang masih dibungkus oleh kain tersebut.

"Ungh... ahh.. Kaien.. ah... " erang Ichigo

Kaien hanya terkekeh, lalu dengan menggunakan gigi diturunkanya celana dalaman ichigo. Hingga kejantanan Ichigo langsung berdiri menegang. Kaien kembali tersenyum, dijilatnya kejantanan Ichigo dan dikecupnya perlahan. Lalu ia membalikkan tubuh Ichigo dan membuatnya menungging. Kemudian diremasnya pantat Ichigo dan dijilatnya lubang ichigo yang bewarna kemerahan itu.

"Ugh... Kai.. mhh.. " erang Ichigo saat lidah Kaien bermain di lubangnya itu. Setelah itu Kaien memasukkan jari pertamanya perlahan . Ichigo kembali mengerang. Setelah itu dimasukkan jari kedua dan membuat gerakan gunting.

"Argh! Kai.. sakkit... "gumam Ichigo bisa dirasakan bulir-bulir air mata membasahi pipinya. Kaien meraih kejantanan Ichigo dan memijatnya perlahan untuk mengurangi sakit yang menjalar. Lalu dimasukkanya jari ketiga,sehingga Ichigo semakin mengerang kesakitan.

"Kai.. Sakit! Ugh... " erang Ichigo lagi

Kaien menggerakkan jari-jarinya di tubuh Ichigo,berusaha mencari titik kenikmatan sang uke tersebut, hingga Ichigo kembali mengerang nikmat saat Kaien menyentuh titik terdalamnya.

"Ahh~~ Kai... "erang Ichigo

Kaien hanya tersenyum,lalu menekan titik tersebut. Sehingga erangan Ichigo semakin keras. Lalu Kaien mengeluarkan jarinya dan membalikkan tubuh Ichigo sehingga ia kembali berbaring. Dijilatnya cairan bening disekitar mata dan pipi Ichigo. Kemudian dikecupnya bibir kemerahan tersebut.

Lalu Kaien memposisikan diri di lubang Ichigo, di angkatnya kaki Ichigo di pundaknya.

"Ichi.. mungkin ini akan lebih sakit, tahan dikit ya," kata Kaien

"Mmh.. iya Kai," kata Ichigo

Lalu Kaien mulai memasukkan kejantananya ke dalam lubang Ichigo perlahan-lahan. Ichigo kembali meringis,saat rasa perih kembali menyerang bagian bawah tubuhnya itu.

"Kai... sakit.. "erang Ichigo

Kaien mengecup bibir Ichigo dan mengulumnya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang diderita kekasihnya itu. Lalu kejantanan Kaien telah masuk seluruhnya ketubuh Ichigo. Kaien hanya mengerang,saat dinding Ichigo meremas kejantananya.

"Ichigo kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kaien

"Iya.. "kata Ichigo

"Ku lanjutkan ya?" kata Kaien

"Iya Kai," kata Ichigo

Lalu Kaien menggerakkan pinggulnya,Ichigo kembali mengerang kesakitan. Digitnya bibir bawahnya.

Lalu Kaien meraih kejantanan Ichigo diremasnya dan dipijatnya. Sehingga Ichigo kembali mengerang saat bagian bawah tubuhnya di manjakan oleh Kaien. Dan eranganya semakin kuat saat Kaien menjilat dan menghisap nipplenya.

"Kai.. Uh.. Ah.. " erang Ichigo

Kaien hanya tersenyum melihat Ichigo yang sudah tidak merasakan sakit lagi, terus dilakukan hal tersebut, hingga erangan Ichigo kembali terdengar saat kejantanan Kaien berhasil menyerang sweetspotnya.

"Kai.. ahh.. Faster.. "erang Ichigo

Kaien hanya tersenyum,lalu menarik keluar kejantananya,meninggalkan hanya kepalanya saja lalu kembali menghentakkanya kedalam tubuh Ichigo yang tepat mengenai prostatnya.

"Ahh.. Kai.. Uh-hah.. "erang Ichigo

Kaien semakin mempercepat sodokanya,dan kocokan pada kejantanan Ichigo. Sehingga erangan Ichigo semakin terdengar.

"Kai.. mau kelua-ugh.. "erang Ichigo saat Kaien menutup lubang tempat keluar cairan tersebut.

Ichigo hanya menggengam erat seprai di kamar tersebut,sambil menghentakkan kepalanya karena menahan klimaksnya. Kaien terkekeh melihat kekasihnya yang frustasi karena tidak bisa klimaks ini.

"Bareng,Chi. "kata Kaien sambil mempercepat sodokanya.

"Argh...! Uh.. Kai! "erang Ichigo saat spermanya membasahi tubuh dan dada Kaien

"Ichi... ! "erang Kaien saat ia mencapai klimaks dan menahan kejantananya di dalam tubuh Ichigo selama beberapa saat. Ichigo hanya mengerang saat cairan hangat memenuhi tubuhnya. Lalu dengan sisa tenaganya,Kaien mencabut kejantananya,dan berbaring disamping Ichigo. Mereka hanya mengatur nafas sejenak.

"Ichigo-chan Aishiteru yo," gumam Kaien dengan suara serak dan nafas terengah-engah sambil mengecup kening kekasihnya itu.

"Aishiteru yo, Kai-kun. " gumam Ichigo

Lalu Kaien memeluk erat Ichigo dan mendekapnya erat. Lalu mereka terlelap dan tertidur.

* * *

Keesokan harinya

Ichigo hanya merintih sambil berjalan.

"Ichi kau kenapa?" tanya Yumichika meliaht Ichigo yang jalan tengkak

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa kog," kata Ichigo

"Kau yakin?" tanya Rukia

"Iya.. "kata Ichigo

"Ichi! Lo nggak apa-apa? Makanya jalan hati-hati bro," kata Hisagi memapah Ichigo

"Memang Ichigo kenapa?" tanya Rukia

"Itu Ichigo kemarin kepleset dan jatuh masuk got," kata Hisagi berbohong

"Tawake! Bagaimana bisa? Makanya jalan hati-hati," kata Rukia

Ichigo hanya nyengir sambil mendeathglare Hisagi yang memapahnya.

Lalu mereka keluar dari komplek sekolah tersebut.

"Wah,gila juga ya," kata Hisagi sambil terkekeh

"Maksud lo?" tanya Ichigo

"Ah, pangeran udah jemput tuh. "kata Hisagi mengalihkan pembicaraan

"His,makasih ya," kata Kaien

"Sama-sama bro, " kata Hisagi nyengir lalu pergi

"Ayo,chi. "kata Kaien sambil mengendongnya

"Aduh, Kai.. nggak usah digendong segala. "kata Ichigo blushing

Kaien hanya tertawa sambil mengendong kekasihnya dengan bridal style tersebut.

~**END~**

* * *

"**Ahirnya tamat!" sorak ShuShi**

"**Lama banget tamatnya!" protes Kaien**

"**Gimana lagi hehehe," kata shushi**

"**Dasar!"**

"**Oke! Minna-san makasih buat yang udah membaca fic gaje ini. Terutama untuk Winter Aoi Sakura,Nia Yuki-san,Kimono-san,Rie-chan,Guest-san, dan para silent readers. Arigatou gozaimasu! Don`t forget to RnR ya?!" kata ShuShi  
**


End file.
